Ratchet and Clank Future: Searching for Clank
by YellowDizzyLombax
Summary: The Zoni have taken Clank away from Ratchet after their battle with Tachyon. Ratchet goes to search for his lost buddy, but only runs into a little trouble along the way. RatchetxTalwynxSasha
1. Chapter 1

**Ratchet and Clank Future:**

**Searching for Clank**

**I DO NOT own anything off of the RATCHET AND CLANK games, INSOMIAC GAMES DOES! Anything that I made up is mine. Please comment/subscribe**

_**This story takes place after Ratchet and Clank Future: Tools of Destruction, after when Clank gets kidnapped by the Zoni.**_

Chapter 1:

"Clank? Clank! No! I don't believe it!" Ratchet cried. "They just…took him away." He said sadly. Ratchet stared up at the spot where the mysterious time-traveling creatures Clank called the 'Zoni' kidnapped him right away from the Lombax in the Apogee Space Station after they defeated Emperor Percival Tachyon. Ratchet wasn't sure if Clank heard him call out the robot's name, it was like the Zoni were controlling him, his thoughts... The emerald eyes just closed in defeat.

Talwyn saw the pain in Ratchet's face; she walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, Ratchet. I'm so sorry" she said sympathetically The eyes opened to her voice. He looked up at her with his tear-stained face and said sadly, "Don't be. You didn't do this." But then his sadness turned to anger; eyebrows knitting together. "Those stupid Zoni did!"

Talwyn knew that Ratchet and Clank has a good friendship; the way they talk, act etc to each other, and even if you didn't know them for that long, you still knew. "Ratchet? What do you intend we do?" She asked.

Ratchet thought for a moment and finally said. "I'm going after the Zoni to get Clank back. While you guys stay here, I don't want anyone getting hurt during this."

Everyone looked at him in shock until Talwyn had the nerve to speak first. "Listen, Ratchet. We have to be practical; those creatures left the space station without any trace of Clank's signature. You can't just go off having no idea where to go."

This made Ratchet loose his calmness, "Your point is? I'm going after Clank if you guys help me or not! I'm not going to just forget about him like he never existed! I'm getting out of this space station, and I don't need your help!" He turned his back to everyone and left the room heading for Aphelion to go and search for Clank.

It was all silent in the room when Ratchet left until Cronk spoke up. "Err, Miss. Talwyn? Are we going to help the rookie look for his small robot buddy?" He asked curiously.

"Shut up you darn fool!" Zephyr said hitting Cronk's arm. "The Lombax even said he didn't want our help!"

Talwyn turned to face Zephyr, "Of course we're going to help him! But he doesn't want our help." She said, sadly in the last part. "What should we do?"

"I know! We should follow the little guy around wherever he goes, but we make sure he doesn't see us!" Qwark said, happily; who appeared out of nowhere.

Talwyn was the one who jumped slightly that did not hear Qwark who came through the door, but what Qwark said made her think. "As much as I would hate to say it, but, Qwark that's not such a bad idea! Cronk, Zephyr, get the ship ready!"

All four of them go off into the hanger; where all the ships were kept. Just in time they saw Ratchet just fly out of the hanger in Aphelion, so they came out of cover from around the corner. Cronk and Zephyr was busy getting objects into the ship for the trip; things like food, water, weapons, ammo etc. "You rusty ol' bucket of bolts, watch where you're going!" Cronk yelled.

"My bolts ain't rusty! They just haven't been used in a while. You're the one who keeps falling apart; keeping everyone else held up on the mission!" Zephyr shouted back.

Talwyn picks up something on her nav-unit.

"Hmm, hey guys my nav-unit here shows that Ratchet is headed off to Metropolis, Kerwan City in the Solana Galaxy." She said, with a bit of hope in her voice.

Talwyn, Cronk, Zephyr and Qwark go into their ship and flew off after Ratchet heading for the Solana Galaxy.

After a few hours they came out of the warp-drive, and saw Planet Metropolis in their line of sight, as well as Aphelion. Talwyn took the ships controls and flew behind Ratchet's ship, but of course making sure Ratchet didn't see them. Both ships came into the planet's atmosphere; Ratchet was in the distance, while everyone else was quite far back but still saw the Lombax starship.

Ratchet lands his ship on a landing pad and jumped out. Taking a deep breath, he walked into an armor shop. Later on Talwyn lands their ship and everyone got out too. They hid on the other side of the street across from the armor shop Ratchet was in.

"Now, what armor will be the best for this mission?" Ratchet asked the GrummelNet armor guy.

"Well, sir. I would go for the Holoflux armor, I'm sure you would look dazzling in it." The GrummelNet armor guy said, waving his hand about.

_Dazzling?_ Ratchet thought, _now I am convinced he is gay…all well, properly nothing-_

"Sir?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, the armor." Ratchet said, snapped out of his thoughts and put a hand behind his head. "Alright, I'll take it."

Back to where Talwyn and Qwark kept watch out for Ratchet if he makes a move, while Cronk and Zephyr was looking after the ship in the ship-park.

Qwark was getting bored after about 10 minutes. "Man, why are we following Ratchet again?" He asked Talwyn.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "This was you're idea!" She hissed lowly. "We are following him incase he gets into any trouble along the way, so we'll be there to help him."

"Oh, yeah." Qwark replied, embarrassed. "Hey, look. He's coming out of that armor shop. Finally." He added, with a wave of relief.

Talwyn sight went back over to the armor shop, and Qwark was right. Ratchet was standing outside the big armor shop who wore some new armor and was holding a new wrench of some sort.

She looked in Ratchet's direction, moving her eyes up and down his figure with her mouth wide open. Wow, he looks amazing. The armor fits him so well; it shows his...his-

"Talwyn, are you alright?" Qwark was asking, but Talwyn was in her thoughts. He looked in her direction, and saw her looking at Ratchet in a dreaming way; like girls do when they saw a fit guy. "Oh, I see. You have a thing for the little guy. Well, looks like that Captain Qwark is changing to Captain Love."

"Man, GrummelNet was right, this armor is comfortable." Ratchet said happily. His armor was black and had blue glowing pads on the wrists, shoulders, shins, a circular pad on the back and a circular pad on the chest. The armor had a matching helmet too. "Plus this Omniwrench Millennium 12 will come in handy too. Finally, I can now start my quest." Ratchet's ears dropped slightly. "Only, where do I start?" He said, sadly. Only until he shrugs.

Ratchet walks off and goes around the corner only to walk into someone, sending them both to the ground with a loud THUD. Ratchet groans and rubs his head. "I'm so sorry 'bout-". He stooped dead in his speech, to only of saw a familiar figure on the floor with him. "SASHA!" He shouted, shocked; who quickly got to his feet.

"Oh, Ratchet, it's you!" Sasha said, shocked too and got to her feet too. "I haven't seen you and-wait, where's Clank?"

Ratchet's ears and tail drooped again in sadness not wanting to talk about it. "Well, it's a long story. Clank…kinda…kind of got." He sighs. "Clank got taken away from the Zoni." He answered.

Sasha put her hands to her mouth. "Oh, Ratchet. I had no idea, I'm sorry." She said, upset for her Lombax friend.

Ratchet smiled at bit. "It's okay. Look, I wish we could catch up on stuff but…I gotta go." He mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ratchet and Clank Future:**

**Searching for Clank**

_Previously on Searching for Clank:_

_Ratchet left the Apogee Space Station and went off to go and find Clank after being taken away by the 'Zoni'. Talwyn finds it's not a good idea, but Ratchte heads off without anyone anyway. Talwyn, Qwark, Cronk and Zephyr follow the Lombax to Metropolis in the Solana Galaxy. He gets new armor, and bumps into Mayor Sasha; an old friend of his. They talk for a while until Ratchet heads off once again to start his mission..._

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! ANYTHING THAT ISN'T IN THE GAMES OR ANY OTHER GAMES, I THEN OWN!**

Chapter 2:

While Ratchet was talking to the Cazar known as Sasha, Talwyn was listening to every word they were saying. She couldn't help but feel anger rage up through her body when Ratchet and Sasha were talking. She didn't know what other feelings she had rising up in herself, but the main one was angry but, but something else was there as well.

_He never talked like that to me that softly! Who does she think she is?_ She gasped to herself. _I can't be jealous, can I?_ Talwyn was thinking, but noticed that Ratchet walked off heading for Aphelion; leaving Sasha behind in the dust when he took off, so Talwyn came up to Sasha and spoke to the Cazar.

"Hey, there. You one of Ratchet's friends, right?" Talwyn smiled, acting all happy when she really wanted to murder the girl deep down.

"Yeah I am. Why?" Sasha asked, sounding curious.

"Oh well, I'm a friend of his too. It's just that he never mentioned you before to me. I'm Talwyn Apogee." She said, putting her hands of her hips, with her tail swaying side to side.

"Apogee? You mean you're the Max Apogee's daughter." The Cazar said, in shock. This time she had her eyes as big as dinner plates.

"Yep, so, you have a name?"

"Oh yes. I'm Sasha Phoenix; Mayor of Metropolis. Look I want to help Ratchet find Clank. Hey, I know. Why don't we team up and help him?"

"You see, I'm already helping Ratchet without him knowing 'cuz he doesn't want help, but we're still going around following him just incase he gets himself in trouble." Talwyn replied.

"What if he sees you? And I don't think following Ratchet is good for him if he doesn't want help." Rasing an eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah well, if that Lombax gets into trouble with someone along the way, we'll be there to support him." Talwyn said, kindly but annoyed with Sasha from the inside.

"Excuse me young lady, but, did you just say 'Ratchet'?" A deep male voice asked Talwyn, from behind.

Talwyn and Sasha turn around to see a white furred Lombax with red stripes and amber eyes. His armor was black and grey with a glowing yellow circular pad on his chest. The Lombax looked like he was in his early 40's at least.

Talwyn's eyes went really wide. "You're a Lombax!" She said, shocked, 'cuz she thought Ratchet said he was the last Lombax in the universe. Sasha just stood there and stared at the man, confused.

"Yes I am a Lombax. The name's General Alister Azimuth of the Lombax Praetorian Guard and Advanced Lombax Research." He got down onto one knee and did a salute. He got back onto his feet and looked down at the girls. "You know that younger Lombax you were talking about?" Azimuth asked, curious.

"Yes, I did mention Ratchet." Talwyn replied.

"Are you looking for him? 'Cuz if you are, then he just left the planet." Sasha added, pointed a thumb over her shoulder.

The Lombax got annoyed and growled; you saw it in his face. "Damnit!" He shouted out, with his fists clenched tight. "Do you have any idea where he is heading next?"

"I'm sorry; I don't know where he headed off to." Sasha said.

Talwyn narrowed her eyes and looked at the General. "I know where he is." She said, crossing her arms. "But I'm not gonna tell you, 'cuz I don't know if I can trust you."

Alister sighed. "I'm not going to do anything to him but protect him; he is in great danger. Also...he's the son of my friend."

"In that case, come on. I have a nav-unit to show us where Ratchet is." Talwyn ran off; still not cure about the General but was heading towards her ship with Sasha and Alister not far behind. Everyone jumped back in the ship and blasted off to Ratchet's new destination.

In Aphelion, Ratchet was heading through space peacefully but he had a lot on his mind about where he was going to go next, all of a sudden ships out of nowhere attacked him for no reason bring him back into reality. However Ratchet got knocked into the side of his ship; banging his head pretty hard but not enough to send him out. One of the attacking ship's shot a dead hit in one of Aphelion's engines and everything went offline. The engines stopped working and started to smoke rapidly. The starship was plummetting down towards the closest planet to them.

"Aphelion, what just happened?" Ratchet yelled over the noise and alarms inside the ship.

"It appears to show several ships shooting us down and one hit my engine to cut it offline. Meaning we are crashing, perfect time to enjoy the views of the planet." Aphelion replied.

"No time to be funny Aphelion!" Ratchet shouted, angrily. "Looks like this is going to be a bumpy ride, hold on!"

Aphelion goes top speed into a planet's atmosphere and crashes half-way into the ground. Leaving a mess around the crash site; parts of Aphelion were scattered everywhere. The young Lombax moaned in pain. His head was throbbing, his side hurt and...and his legs...hmm, could he feel his legs? Ratchet held his head in one hand with his eyes clamped tight shut. A few moments later he opened his eyes, well at least his head wasn't hurting as much. Slowly moving his hand to his side, Ratchet carefully touched his left side. Sudden pain flowed through his small and slim body, making him groan lowly. Putting his hand back in sight, there was a deep red liquid covering his fingers. _This ain't good. _Ratchet thought. The hurt Lombax tried to get out of his wrecked ship, however something was holding down his legs. Aiming his head down, he could see that the dashboard had colapsed during the crash; so meaning he was stuck until someone had found him. Hopefully it would be someone who would help him, not try to kill him. In the meantime all he could do was rest his big green eyes for a while and hope for the best.

Ratchet started to wake up by hearing familiar voices around him. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, however was only met with a blurred image; so he clamped them shut again. Well, at least he was out of the ship, that was a good start. He felt no pain either, but, but something felt wrong. Like something wasn't right, like something-

"Ratchet, can you hear me? It's Talwyn." He heard his female friend, Talwyn say in a worried tone, but just about got it through the ringing in his ears. His head had a horrible headache at the back of his head, that wasn't a great thing but it would have to do at the moment.

Ratchet eyes opened again, this time he saw clearly and the ringing went slowly but the headache still remained. Finally he pushed himself off the ground, he put his right hand on his throbbing head. He saw Talwyn kneeing down next to him, smiling. "Talwyn? What are you doing here? What happened?" Ratchet asked, confused.

"Well first it's good to see that you're awake." She smiled but it only lasted a few seconds. "Ships attacked you up in space and one of Aphelion's engines went out; so you crashed landed on this planet. We saw you crash, and came to help you. But when we got to the crash site...you wasn't in a good condition. Your legs were jammed, your head was bleeding and your left side had some glass stuck in it. You lost some blood but enough to live. We was so worried about you." She explained.

_Did that really happen to me? Oh man, it's a good thing I have life insurence. Back to the subject..."_We?" He asked, still confused and slowly got up by the help of Talwyn. Sure she would be with the warbots but...something told Ratchet that she wasn't just with them. He could feel more than 3 pairs of eyes staring at him.

"Yeah, me, Cronk, Zephyr, Sasha, and General Alister Azimuth." Talwyn replyed.

"Who's General Alister Azimuth?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. _General Alister Azimuth, Alister Azimuth...hmm, no nothing in mind of who he is._

"That would be me, my dear boy."

The younger Lombax quickly turned around the see a taller Lombax with white fur and red stripes. Ratchet stared at Alister (who came up to them) with a shocked face for a minute. "You're…you're a L…a Lom…" The golden Lombax juttered. He swallowed and tried again. "You're a Lombax! But...that's impossible!"

"Yes, I am a Lombax...and no..." Azimuth chuckled slightly. "It's not impossible, but you my dear boy..." He looked into Ratchet's green emerald eyes once more. _Heh, I know them eyes anywhere. _"You look just like you're father."

The emerald eyes widen as big as they could go. "You knew my father?" Loads of questions filled and raced around Ratchet's mind. "What was his name? How did you know him?"

Alister smiled warmly. "Come here and I'll tell ya."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ratchet and Clank Future:**

**Searching for Clank**

_Previously on Searching for Clank:_

_Talwyn meets a Cazar called Sasha, and another Lombax named Alister Azimuth. They all head off to follow Ratchet again, only to see Ratchet get attacked by unknown spaceships. He plummets down onto a planet, and crashs there to only be knocked out by the force. He wakes up to see Talwyn, she explains everything, Ratchet meets Alister and is shocked; how the General knew his father, how there is another Lombax here, and what is going on?_

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES. IF I USED ANYTHING FROM OTHER GAMES, I DO NOT OWN THEM EITHER. ANYTHING THAT IS NOT FROM ANY OF THE GAMES OR WHATEVER, I THEN OWN!**

Chapter 3:

"Your father's name was Kaden. He was a great Lombax and friend to me and everyone. We met each other at school, one day a bully was messing around with Kaden but when I came along and helped out your father, the bully didn't stand a chance." Alister explained, and smiled at the memory.

"Man, I get it now. Tachyon was telling the truth about my father. You were using past tense about him, which means…" Ratchet trailed off. "He's dead." He muttered.

"Tachyon? So that Cragmite is still alive then…hmm"

Ratchet put his arms straight out infront of him, and waved his hands. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." He started. "Tachyon is…well dead…I killed him." He finished, smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Alister stared at him in shock. "What? When did this happen?" He asked, curiously.

Ratchet grinned. "A few weeks back."

Azimuth was about to respond, but space ships appeared out of nowhere again; the same ones that attacked Ratchet in space and was surrounding the gang.

"What's going on?" Talwyn asked, worried.

"I don't know, but stay close everyone just incase something happens." Alister yelled, and grabbed his double-ended wrench incase any one of the enemy makes a move of attack.

A speaker came on from the biggest ship; which was infront of everyone. Someone spoke from the inside to the surrounded friends. "You fools, you think you can keep the blue orb away from me!" A robotic voice screeched down the microphone.

"What are you talking about? We don't have any blue orb!" Sasha shouted.

Ear shattering laughter broke out at everyone. The big ship flew closer to the ground until it was hovering just above the floor. The cockpit opened and a very familiar robotic figure walks out with a robotic butler at his side.

Ratchet growled showing his canines and scrunching his nose. "Nefarious!" He shouted, angry.

"Why, hello Ratchet. Long time not see, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Looks like I have you and your friends trapped!" Nefarious yelled back at the emerald eyed Lombax. Everyone else just stared at the two.

"What do you want Nefarious?" Ratchet asked, calmly by still had an angry face on.

"And I thought those big ears of yours are meant to be for good at hearing things." Ratchet and Alister growled. "I. Want. The. Blue. Orb! Now hand it over squishes!"

"We don't know what you're talking about?" Talwyn said, getting annoyed.

"Well of course you do, he's standing with you lot!"

"Who's that then?" Sasha asked.

"You squishes really are that stupid." Nefarious spat at them and saw the General. "Why, General, you didn't tell them?" He smiled.

Ratchet, Talwyn and Sasha looked over to Alister in confusion. He stared at them, thinking, knowing there was no way out; he just sighed. The General got down onto one knee and put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. Ratchet raised an eyebrow at him, still confused about what's going on.

"Ratchet, you gotta listen to me…" He sighed one more time, and looked dead straight into Ratchet's emerald eyes with his amber eyes. "You're…you're the blue orb."

"What?" Ratchet asked, stepping back from Alister; forgetting about everything that was going on.

Nefarious grinned at this moment. "Thank you Alister for telling him…and bringing him to me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Alister cursed under his breath. "What? I didn't agree-". One of Nefarious' troops whacked Alister at the back of the head, sending the General crashing to the floor, unconscious. Other troops did the same to Ratchet.

"What did you do that for?" Talwyn yelled. "There was no need to!"

"So those two Lombaxes won't be a pain in the butt." Nefarious said, annoyed but his voice turned softer. "Now what to do with you two?" He asked himself.

More of Nefarious' troops take out Talwyn and Sasha from behind, leaving them unconscious on the ground too. Nefarious orders one of his troops to pick up Ratchet and chuck him in one of the ships prison cells. The troop did as what he was told to do.

Several hours later…

Talwyn started to wake up, and rubbed the back of her head where she got hit. When fully awake she saw Sasha and Azimuth already up before her. Sasha noticed her looking at them and walked up to Talwyn.

"Thank god, you're awake." She said, sounding kinda worried. Talwyn was about to respond when Sasha interrupted her. "And before you ask, we haven't waked up that long ago too."

Alister saw to two girls talking, so he went over to them. "Are you ok, Talwyn? You're been out a little bit m-"

"Where's Ratchet?" Talwyn asked.

"Oh no, I forgot about Ratchet!" Sasha said, worried.

"Nefarious must have taken him when we were all out!" Alister shouted out.

"Well what are we going to do?" Talwyn questioned everyone.

Alister went down onto one knee, and used a piece of metal from Ratchet's crash to draw on the ground. "Gather round, this is what we're going to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ratchet and Clank Future:**

**Searching for Clank**

**I DO NOT own anything off of the RATCHET AND CLANK games, INSOMIAC GAMES DOES! Anything that I made up is mine. Please comment/subscribe**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Ratchet moaned in pain as he woke up with a terrible headache...again. He felt so cold, and the surface he was lying on wasn't that comfortable either. He looked at his surroundings; there wasn't much in the room. Just him laying on a metal bench. He was strapped down, metal covered over his wrists, ankles and waist. Wires were hanging everywhere and conecting to the bench. _That doesn't look good. _Ratchet thought.

Just then the door opened and Nefarious walked in with Lawrence behind him. The doctor smiled evilly. "Ah, Ratchet. You're awake at last, I thought we might of killed you." Putting his hands behind his back as he got closer to Ratchet. "So how are you enjoying your stay?"

The Lombax growled angrily. "Where have you taken me?" He spat at the mad robot. His ears were flat against his head and his teeth were showing. Ratchet swears to god when he gets out of here, he would teach that robot a lesson. Never, ever mess with a Lombax.

"What would the fun in that, if I told you." Nefarious bent down to whisper into Ratchet's ear. "But I do have a plan for you." He grinned. He got back up and shouted, "LAWRENCE!" Making the young Lombax's ears shoot down from the close loud noise.

"Yes, sir." Lawrence replied, sounded a bit bored.

"Let's go with plan N for this...squishey. Yes?" The doctor waved a hand towards Ratchet at the word 'squishey'. Then turned on a machine that was conecting to the metal bench the Lombax was lying on, before walking out of the room with his butler following not far behind. This 'machine' started to warm up and make a humming sound.

The wires were attached to the metal straps that were holding Ratchet down. The Lombax started to feel light headed and weaker by the minute. _What...the, heck? _He thought. He looked over at the machine, there was some kind of container sticking out of the weird looking object. Glass? Crystal? He didn't know, but was it starting to fill up with...with a blue liquid. Ratchet's big green eyes were half closed and his ears and tail were drooped as far as they could go. What was that machine doing to him?

* * *

><p>"Come on! We need to hurry up!" Alister shouted as him and Talwyn ran quickly down one of the corridors on Nefarious' base. They needed to find Ratchet before it was too late. Alister started to get concerned about Kaden's son from the beginning. He couldn't loose the younger, not now. Not ever!<p>

"We're right behind you, General!" Talwyn yelled back. Man, was the older Lombax getting annoying. His always taking the lead - going ahead of everyone. Did he see something in Ratchet? Was Ratchet that special from what Azimuth said earlier? She didn't know, but she was going to find out sooner or later.

Sasha, Qwark, Cronk and Zephyr stayed with the ship because they didn't want too many people on this mission or they would of properly got caught by Nefarious' troops. Sasha stayed behind because she didn't know how to use a gun, so Talwyn went instead. Qwark would of got scared and ran away. The warbots might of fought a lot or fallen apart, and set off the alarms. So that left the General to go with Talwyn.

One door after another, and still they couldn't find Ratchet. _Where the hell his he? _Alister thought. His face might of showed angry and concentration but his eyes showed a different story. Worry. Trying to keep that off his mind, he ran faster.

Talwyn checked her Nav-unit again, and it showed something she was wanting to see from the start of this new quest. "Azimuth, the next door holds Ratchet on the other side!" She called out just in time.

The elder stopped in front of room C-19, the one that held Kaden's son. Who know's what Nefarious was doing to him. He honestly didn't want to know. He slammed the door open with one of his electric blasts from his double-ended wrench. And then horror struck him.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* Cliffhanger! XD Oh god, what's happened to Ratchet? What was the machine doing to Ratchet? Find out in chapter 5! Sorry I haven't updated in like <em>ages <em>just been doing other stuff ^^; And also I'm sorry if this chapter was too short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer :D Please stay tuned, R&R please! X3**


End file.
